With the development of ultra thinness of electronic products, a chip module is manufactured increasingly thinly, and therefore a base plate of the chip module is also increasingly thin.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200510074552.8 disclose an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulting body, several conducting terminals received in the insulting body, a fixing plate installed at the periphery of the insulting body, a load plate pivotally connected to one end of the fixing plate, and a lever for pushing the load plate to move relative to the fixing plate. A chip module is fixed to the insulting body by using the lever and the load plate. The chip module includes a base plate and a protruding portion projecting upward from the center of the base plate. The load plate has a pressing portion. When the load plate presses downward, the pressing portion directly butts against the protruding portion, so that the chip module urges the terminals.
However, since the load plate applies a pressure to the protruding portion of the chip module, and the periphery of the base plate is not pressed from above, when the chip module is pressed, the periphery of the base plate is subject to an upward action force of the terminals, so that the periphery of the base plate is bent upward and deformed, so as to cause undesired contact between the terminals and the base plate.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.